A Tale Of Two Tails
by GoHaNViDeLSoN
Summary: Five year old Son Gohan and Satan Videl are abducted and taken to space? How will life be for the two soulmates? And how will they fare with the likes of Frieza, Cell & many more...
1. Birth

_**Disclaimer** : I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **A Tale Of Two Tails**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN. Beta'ed by mineng101 and certain parts have been greatly worked on by_

 _Kakarot Son. He has given a lot of helpful pointers in regards to the writing( grammatical aspect ) of this fic :)_

 _[Revised as of 1st September, 2017]_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Birth**

 **May 18, Age 757 ~ Son Household, 439 Mountain Area**

It has been more than a year since the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku and his newly-wed bride had settled on a quiet place in the 439 Mountain Area.

They had needed to do so in order to avoid the paparazzi and reporters that began to hound them since Goku's colossal standoff with Piccolo - a match which resulted in the arena being reduced to rubble with Goku finally emerging as the victor. Naturally, everybody had wanted a piece of the new World Champion. In order to lead a peaceful life void of those reporters, Goku and Chichi decided to live their lives in seclusion.

A cheerful Goku entered the kitchen with chopped wood in his hands. "Hey Chi, I brought the wood..." Having smelled the aroma of food, he instantly lit up like a child who had been given a lollipop. "Wow, the food smells absolutely delicious. I can't wait any longer!."

Chichi shook her head in amusement and chuckled. "Oh Goku, what am I gonna do with you? You're such a baby. Okay, food is served so dig in." No sooner did she utter those words than a blur shot past her and made its way to the dining table and began stuffing food into its mouth.

"Foof id reawy taywtee," exclaimed Goku in between mouthfuls of food. He was interrupted by a searing pain that erupted from the base of his skull and a loud, metallic clang to go with it.

He groaned lowly. Somehow that hurt as much as going toe-to-toe with Piccolo. The young man gulped down the rest of his food cautiously and looked skeptically towards his wife. "Ow, why do you have to hit so hard, Chi?"

"Goku, how many times have I told you not to speak while ea-"

She felt a sudden jolt. The world around her appeared to spin and she started to feel very dizzy. Goku shot her a concerned look but she just collapsed on the hard floor. The new husband was immediately at his wife's side, kneeling next to her with worry etched on his face.

"WHAT'S WRONG CHI?"

Chichi groaned in pain and blackness slowly began to consume her world.

Goku carried her in his arms and rushed out of the home. He knew nothing of medication, but this looked serious, so he immediately decided to take her to the hospital. Since Chichi has been pregnant for the last seven months or so, he couldn't afford to take any risks.

He yelled, "NIMBUS!"

A yellow cloud swooped down in front of the Son house from the skies and started hovering near Goku. He jumped onto his trusty companion with Chichi in her arms and directed the cloud, "Nimbus take us to the hospital in Ox-Kingdom. NOW!"

The yellow cloud tore through the skies at breathtaking speeds. Goku looked at the frail-wife in his arms anxiously and thought, 'Don't worry Chichi, everything's going to be alright. I promise.''.

* * *

 **Hospital**

 **Ox-Kingdom**

"Congratulations Mr. Son: you are a father now. It's a boy and don't worry, your wife is safe now. She's holding the baby so you can go inside right away," said the Doctor.

Goku was awe-struck upon hearing the news. He was entirely silent for a couple of seconds, which felt like hours, while his mind processed the information. After a few moments, he began grinning madly and jumping gleefully shouting "Woohoo, I am a daddy~ I am a daddy~" in a sing-song manner.

His joy knew no bounds. He instantly ran to be with his family. Once he reached the cabin-door, he was greeted with the best sight possible in the world: his loving wife holding his newly-born child. That was an unforgettable moment for both Goku and Chichi.

Chichi looked up from his son to see Goku standing near the door with a stupid grin etched on his face. She beamed in response and motioned for him to hold his son. Goku complied - after all, who would pass on such an opportunity?.

He studied the newborn's features carefully. He had inherited his mother's nose. Then, he looked into his eyes. His son's eyes. Goku felt like his vocabulary was too small to describe what he could see. They were pitch black, onyx and shimmering with a warmth that made his face seem so innocent.

Aha! At least there was something his son received from him, after all. There was a furry brown appendage sticking out from behind him. A tail. He glistened in joy. It reminded him of his own tail. Sure it got cut, back long ago, but it made him happy to see his son born with something he prided on having once. His tail.

From beside him, Chichi spoke up, her eyes dancing with mirth, "Our son looks so cute and peaceful. Looking at him, reminds me of you when we were kids. He got his tail from you."

"It sure is Chi"

A nurse entered the room carrying a baby-crib with her. She placed the crib at a spot adjacent to the hospital bed. She then looked towards the patient and said, "Ma'm here's the crib for the baby. And the doctor said that he needs to talk to both of you" she pointed towards Goku and Chichi "regarding the baby. He said something about deformities or abnormalities…umm anyways if you need any help please call me, I will be here at once."

"Thank you very much," said Chichi politely.

"Shall I send the doctor in then?"

"Yes please."

"Thank You". With that the nurse bowed and went to beckon the doctor.

Chichi frowned a little. She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Goku, what do you think the doctor meant by abnormal? Is there anything wrong with my baby? He is just a new-born baby, how can anything be wrong with him."With that she began wailing. Goku went to sit beside her to comfort her. He had no verbal response for it so he resorted to affection to soothe her.

The doctor took its time to appear. Once he entered the room, he was greeted with the sight of a man reassuring his wife. He cleared his throat to attract the attention of the couple.

Chichi looked up at the doctor expectantly, "Doctor what is it with my baby? Everything's alright isn't it." The doctor stayed silent for a moment. Chichi began raving, "Say doctor, what is it?"

"Mrs. Son I am afraid, everything's not alright. I mean… in my whole life I have never seen anyone… any human born with a tail. I can't exactly point the deformity but it might lead, and I add 'it might' lead to any casualty in the future. The kid may not have a normal life as other child."

The doctor may not be any astrologer or fortune-teller but his little speech had volumes of truth. Who knew his words were true to the very root. The fact that the kid was not a normal human, the tail causing him casualty. He also subconsciously stated that the kid may not have a normal life. How true he was!

Both Goku and Chichi blinked for quite some time then broke out into doctor had a confused expression oh his face. After some time Goku simply said, "Is that it? Is that what you were saying about 'abomal' or what uhh.. whatever."

Chichi shook her head and scolded him playfully, "Goku its abnormal not 'abomal' "

"Oh ok."

The doctor was dumbfounded. He couldn't point exactly why they were joking over such a serious matter. "Don't you find it in the least bit surprising or a cause of harm for your son?"

Goku took the initiative to explain it this time, "Why will it be any harm? It certainly isn't any harm to be born with a tail. Infact I had one when I was a kid, but it got cut. See I am alive and kicking. If I am fine, then my son would be alright too. I am sure of it. No worries doc." With that he smiled one of his stupid smiles. Chichi smiled too. She was happy that it wasn't any matter of concern. After all she too was privy to Goku's tail.

Upon seeing them so happy, the doctor decided to let aside another doubt he had in his mind. The fact that the child's blood was completely different. No blood group in existence matched with that of the child's. 'Oh well! Must be a normal thing for them. So why bother.'

The doctor once again cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt but I have to prepare the Birth certificate. So have you two decided of any names yet?"

"Uhh names no … not yet. Not yet. Now that you remind of -", Goku started but couldn't complete as Chichi broke him mid-sentence.

"Yes I have thought of a name. I know exactly what to name my baby boy. He will be named Einstein."

"EINSTEIN", both Goku and the doctor screamed simultaneously. Even the boy, no laying down on the crib, started crying.

"But Chi why do you want him to name our son after him?"

"Because I want my son to be a genius and a scientist just like him. Infact I have already started planning to send him to school. No before that he needs some home-schooling. Yes tomorrow I will go shopping to buy books on algebra, calculus, geometry, coordination compounds, organic chemistry, stoichiometry, biomolecules, plant-kingdom, human anatomy, mechanics, electromagnetism….. blah blah blah and not to forget the Special Theory Of Relativity by Einstein himself. My baby boy would be a genius, he would grow up to be an astronaut and go to space someday." exclaimed Chichi with a glint in her eyes. She was lost in her own world of fantasy.

Both Goku and the doctor had the biggest jawdrops and sweatdrops. While Goku was scratching his head thinking whether _geometry_ was delicious or whether he was going to _have mechanics_ or _human_ _anatomy_ for dinner tonight, the doctor was speechless. He looked towards the baby with sympathy. He, atleast, knew the meaning of those words. He mentally added, 'Looks like you have chosen a tough family for yourself kid'. With that he left the room silently, not willing to get caught in between family-squabble or more specifically a crazy wife. He was quite convinced that the chick was a clear case of mental-disorder. So out of value of his own sanity, he left the room with no further words.

Out on the crib, a boy was observing expressions on the adults with amusement. He giggled upon hearing those alien names from his mother. But he could make out; it had something to do with him.

Once the doctor left, another man took its turn to enter the room. He was no ordinary man; a giant literally. People knew him as the Ox-King who was terrifying and violent. But the difference is, he is no longer the violent King. He is one helluva kind person.

The giant person was grinning happily, "So where is my grandson, I want to meet him."

"Hey Ox-King, he is over there in the crib. We were deciding on his name actually have you any idea what to name him", asked Goku.

Upon he hearing that, he took out a long list of paper with loads of names written on it. "I thought that a baby boy would be born, so I prepared a name list. Look h-", the Ox-King started but was interrupted by his daughter.

"No need for any. I have already decided that he is going to be named Einstein. No complaints." Maybe the Son-man and the Ox-King, had complaints, but they weren't going to go against the wishes of Chichi. She can be furious if not listened to. But that does not mean everyone took to it good-naturedly. The child in the crib, started crying, clearly showing his displeasure over the name. Both Goku and the Ox-King chuckled. Ox-king said, "See Chichi, even he doesn't wished to be named so."

Chichi glared at the Ox-King and Goku for laughing. Both gulped. "Hmph…fine if he doesn't wish to be named Einstein, then speak of any name that you have in your knowledge dad."

Ox-King took a breath and started speaking, "There are quite a few, and tell me which one you like. They are: 'Ox-King Jr.', 'Ox-Monkey', 'Ox-In-The-Box', 'Big-Ox', 'Oxford', 'Ox-Man' or 'Johny-Ox-Seed' ". The baby followed each of the name crying.

Chichi smirked, "Looks like he doesn't like your names too dad. Well I say my name was at least better than those."

"Why not give Goku a chance to name him. He must have a name of his choice" proposed the Ox-King.

"Do you have a name for our son Goku?" inquired Chichi.

"A name" thought Goku. He looked at the son in the crib. The son looked back at his father with his gooly-gooly eyes.

"Why, yes, a name Goku. It's not so hard to think of a name. So do you have any name in mind?"

"A name huh"

"Uh huh" repeated both Chichi and the Ox-King.

"A name, is that all?"

"Hmm" Both looked expectantly at Goku. Even the baby was following his father's words in anticipation.

"Okay I can think of a name …. But before that I need to eat something. I am hungry" said Goku sheepishly scratching the back of his head with his hand.

Both father-daughter pair fell down anime style. Even the baby was laughing his ass off…. Okay that's a bit too much I think. After all he is not even a 1 hour old child. So genius or no-genius he needs to have a little dignity. So let's restrain to 'grinning playfully' instead of 'laughing my ass off'. Anyways back to story.

While the scene in a particular hospital cabin was getting heated. Chichi was preparing herself for a 'mother-of-all-rants' to be bestowed upon Goku.

"GOKU, you bottomless pit. We are discussing a serious matter over here; a name for our child, and all you can think about is eating. Damn! Sometimes I wonder what your grandfather Gohan taught you. Surely Gohan didn't teach you any manners." Chichi was screaming her head out, while Goku was simply standing like an idiot thinking about having _Calculus_ for snacks. On the other hand, the child was giggling, which did not go unnoticed by the Ox-King.

"Chichi", called the Ox-King.

No response.

"Uh Chichi"

Again no response.

"CHICHI", shouted the dumbfound King this time gaining the attention of the of the two adults.

"What's it dad. Why are you howling?"

"I am not howling! Anyway, I think we might have found a name for the baby."

"No dad. No more Ox this time. I swear-"

"CHICHI ! Will you be quite and listen to me" the Ox-King went near the crib and stood in front of it looking straight at the child.

"Well how about the name Gohan"

This time the child giggled instead of crying. "See he likes the name Gohan, hehe G..G..G..GOHAN, Gohan~", the King started playing with his new found name. Each time he giggled harder.

Goku looked at his son and memories of his childhood started flashing infront of his eyes. He broke out of the stupor a minute later and speak, "Well I agree. Let him be named after my deceased adoptive Grandpa Gohan. So you like the name Son Gohan." This time the child flashed a dazzling smile.

Chichi was at first reluctant but upon seeing her son so happy and smiling and giggling, she couldn't bring herself upto change the name. Finally her lips curled into a smile too. "Then so be it. Son Gohan. I like the ring to the name."

A smile was all described, how happy Gohan was.

* * *

 **Hospital**

 **Orange Star City**

At another corner of the world in Orange star city, a married-couple named Mark Hercule Satan and Miguel Satan became parents, on that day. They gave birth to a daughter. Mark Satan studied the daughter in his wife's arms; she was the beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her tiny hands, tiny feet, pale skin, rosy lips and her cerulean-blue eyes.

Words cannot describe how beautiful those two small blue orbs are. Those two set of eyes had a life of their own. It is like gazing into them can make your day bright.

Her eyes, small nose resembling her mother's, then there is the cute brown tail, aaand….

Wait. Hercule blinked.

A tail.

He scrutinized again, but this time screamed, "I..I..Is that a..a t-tail?"

Miguel sighed. Of course it was normal for a Saiyan to be born with a tail, or in her case a half-saiyan. But to Mark or any other human, the sight of a new-born with a tail is indeed shocking. So she took the moment to describe to her husband. She fastened the cabin door. Once she made sure that no one was in the vicinity of the room to listen to the conversation she started, " Remember Mark, how I told you about my Saiyan heritage. The alien warrior race and under what circumstances I landed on Earth."

Hercule though dumbfounded, yet nodded, "D-does that mean s-she i..is-"

"Yes, she is not a complete human. A half-human, half-saiyan to be precise. So it is not abnormal to be born with a tail. Infact I had one too , it got cut in the spaceship's pod that I was traveling to reach here on Earth."

Upon hearing her wife's statement, Hercule breathed a sigh of relief. Then he questioned, "What are you planning to do with it? Will you keep the tail?"

Miguel thought for some time seriously and then replied, "Yes, I want her to have it. It's the symbol of our dying race. I would like her to have it to remember the Saiyan's. We two, I guess, are the last of the dying Saiyan race after the destruction of Vegeta-sei. When time comes, we shall explain it to her. And besides ..", she looked at her new-born daughter with a smile, "…the tail looks cute on her."

Hercule consented to it, "I have no problem if you say so"

Miguel looked at her husband with a smirk, "Moreover, it is because of our tail that we get immense strength. At times, the tail can be a nuisance, but if trained properly she can be the strongest person on this planet."

Having heard this Hercule gained a new confidence, he did a victory symbol with his hand and started laughing like a mad-man, "Muahahahaha ….she is the daughter of Mark Hercule Satan. She will be the strongest in the world, of course, but next to her father. She will carry on the family legacy after her father bwahahahaha" And began striking a silly-pose.

Both mother-daughter pair face palmed at the older-man's antics.

Miguel did not argue with his husband, but the idea of regarding someone under the shadow of some person is crude. She cannot be referred to as 'Hercule-Satan's Daughter'. Everyone has a right to their own identity. She must build an identity of her own name, not that of her father…

Of course a name.

Miguel looked towards her daughter and sighed, "That's your father alright sweetie. He is crazy most of the times but he is good at heart. But I can't keep calling you sweetie, you need a name." she thought for some time. "How about the name Videl. Do you like it?"

The little-girl giggled showing her likeness to the new name.

Thus was born two-new faces on this day; two babies by the name of Son Gohan and Satan Videl. Two creatures that are destined to share every walking moment of their life hand-in-hand. With new adventures and hardships ahead. And though neither of them knew it, a strong bond had been forged that day. A bond that would never be broken and the love that would would never get lost.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Please, let me know how it was…_

 _By the way guys, you can check into my profile to find a POLL Question (at the top of the page) :_

 _'Which are the five best fights (according to you) in Dragonball Z/Dragonball Super history?'_

 _There are plenty of options; loads of fun; do select the best five; polling is open._


	2. A New Threat-Saiyans

_**Disclaimer** : I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'. cover picture._

* * *

 **Previously on Chapter 1**

 _Miguel looked towards her daughter and sighed, "That's your father alright sweetie. He is crazy most of the times but he is good at heart. But I can't keep calling you sweetie, you need a name." she thought for some time. "How about the name Videl. Do you like it?"_

 _The little-girl giggled showing her likeness to the new name._

 _Thus was born two-new faces on this day; two babies by the name of Son Gohan and Satan Videl. Two creatures that are destined to share every walking moment of their life hand-in-hand. With new adventures and hardships ahead. And though neither of them knew it, a strong bond had been forged that day, a bond that would never be broken._

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **A Tale Of Two Tails**

 **Chapter 2: A New Threat-Saiyans**

 **After 3 months,**

 **Age 757 ~ Son Household, 439 Mountain Area**

As the months passed the Son Residence was full of happiness (excluding Chichi's constant ranting, ending with baby Gohan wailing and Goku forced to calm him) as their firstborn progressed incredibly fast for a baby, for example, he answered to his name being only 3 days old, at two weeks he was already crawling, he grew a full set of teeth at 2 month and finally a very important event happened when he was 3 months old during a walk through the Forest:

"Oh! Isn't this romantic Goku?"

"Umm… Yeah! Hehe I guess it is" said Goku nervously. After living with Chichi, Goku has understood that whenever his wife went all romantic, one wrong word would send her in hysterics and end without dinner for poor Goku.

"And looks like Gohan's having fun too" commented Goku as Gohan was laughing at the sight of his surroundings.

"Yeah… Oh, Goku dear look at that!" cried Chichi while looking at a group of cute little forest animals (You know squirrels, deers, birds, etc) in a beautiful valley with a lake in the center.

"Wow, looks good" said Goku accidentally letting go of the stroller making Gohan go all the way downhill, at growing speed.

"Pretty good isn't it G… oh no GOHAN!" shouted Goku while running at full speed with Chichi screaming loudly for his carelessness, Goku kept running and running but the weights were keeping him from catching the baby, suddenly the stroller tripped with a stone, sending Gohan into a collision course with a tree… but suddenly a bright red light enveloped him after a few seconds the tree had a very nasty hole on the center.

Goku watched the whole show in amazement, not believing the power his son was displaying which, according to his calculations **(Author: remember, he's a tactical expert in battle)** , was nearly his and Tien's power at the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai!

It seemed impossible as Gohan's power returned to normal, and as Goku caught him he showed to be asleep…

* * *

Five years have passed since Goku and his friends crashed the evil King Piccolo's plans for global conquest. Thanks to the heroic efforts, the shadow of doom was lifted from the world and a new day of hope has dawned. For in the years since Piccolo's defeat it has been a time of healing, rebuilding and prosperity and peace for the citizens of Earth. But unknown to them at this very moment a new threat to humankind is hurtling through the solar-system. And as the mysterious invader makes its final approach to Earth, one thing is certain….

The peaceful era that the human race has enjoyed for the last five years is about to come crashing to an end.

* * *

 **After five years,**

 **Age 762 ~ Son Household, 439 Mountain Area**

In a particular dome-shaped house on Mount-Paozu, a housewife was cooking breakfast for her family happily humming a tune to herself. While she finished the last bit of her preparation, she began to lay the table for breakfast. "Gohaaan~", she called for her son. Surprisingly no response came.

She went out of the doors to call her son, "Gohan, it's time in…. Gohan?" Chichi had a worried look on her face when she got no response this time too. Just then she noticed Goku coming towards the house from the woods carrying a gigantic tree trunk.

"Goku, you think you gotta enough firewood in there" inquired Chichi upon seeing the tree-trunk.

"Yeah this should last us a while, don't you think" replied Goku dropping the tree-trunk on the ground creating a loud **THUD** sound.

"Uh you are going to hurt yourself doing that one of these days"

"Nah I will be fine", he then looked around a bit noticing the absence of someone "where's Gohan?"

"I-I don't know"

Her worried expression turning into one of anger. "I think you better go find him don't you. I did tell you last night that I have something important to tell Gohan over breakfast. I don't want him late", Chichi deadpanned.

"Uhh…o-ok I w-will find him alright", replied Goku nervously scratching his cheek with his fingers.

"You better take the flying Nimbus" ordered the son-matriarch.

"Okay. Bye Chi" answered Goku while frantically running away to find Gohan.

* * *

 **Spaceship**

 **Earth's Orbit**

 **Solar System, Space**

"Over There Yet" Asked a bald-headed giant man.

"No" A short man said.

"Over There Yet" Chimed the same man again.

"No" Replied the short man gruffily.

"Over There Yet" Repeated again.

"Oh goddamn it Nappa, could you shut up. And loook ... over there is the planet Earth." Indicating his hands outside the ship's window in the direction of the blue-green planet.

"Prince Vegeta, shall I go take the space pod on Earth to look for Kakarot?" A muscular man with hair going as below as knees asked the question.

"Yes you shall Raditz. I want to see how far has that third class Saiyan done his job, here on this mudball of a planet of Weaklings", came a gruffy reply from a short person wearing some strange battle-suit same as the first guy. A tone of authority present in his voice and an aura of pride around him.

"At once, Prince Vegeta. I am ready to launch the space-pod", responded the guy named Raditz.

He at once blasted from the space-ship towards his destination, Earth in his space-pod.

As the two other occupants watched their partner through the monitor in front of them that relayed video from Raditz's scouter, the second guy who looked even more burlier and tougher than the first guy questioned their Prince, "Do you think this planet is gonna fetch us a good amount?"

"Yes I am sure Nappa. Compared to other planets, this planet is a lot more advanced. Maybe the beings on this mudball are weaklings but their intelligence level is quite high compared to the other planets we have purged."

"I hope for Kakarot's sake that he doesn't disappoint him. Then he has another thing coming.", the guy named Nappa spoke.

"Now now Nappa. Hold your horses. Maybe he is a third-class warrior, but he is a Saiyan don't forget it. Even if he be a fraction of our strength he can be a lot of help", Prince Vegeta smirked evilly.

* * *

 **Foothills**

 **Snow-Peaked Mountains**

 **Earth**

At a farm-place a man, smoking cigarette, was loading hay onto his blue truck. The man had unruly hair, was unshaven and wore yellow jacket and blue undershirt. He also had big round spectacles. He was whistling to himself while doing the work when he heard a sound of something approaching from the sky. He focused his attention towards it to see a giant ball of fire hurtling towards the ground with great speed.

"What is that" he asked to himself. His mouth agape as he noticed it, his cigarette fell from his mouth. The ball of fire crashed to the ground at some distance from where the man was. A huge explosion occurred, and the nearby birds flew away at once.

"My gosh! It is I guess….I better go check it out" exclaimed the man slightly shaking.

"Goodness why me!"

He rides in the truck and whizzes at full speed to the location of crash. On the way he comes to a skidding halt as he notices a humongous crater ahead of him. He gets off the truck and goes to examine the spot. He takes his pea-shooter along with him in case of any danger. He notices a white pod at the centre of the crater. He deducted that the pod might somehow be related to the cause of the explosion.

He looked closely to see steam coming out of the pod. "I don't like this", the man commented to himself. He went further towards the drop of the crater with his shooter tightly clutched in his hands.

"That's no meteor it's mad of solid steel. What in the world! Oh… I will be darned"

Just then the door of the white space-pod opened to reveal a huge-built guy with his hair going below the knees. His hair was in spikes and resembled to that of a neanderthal. He was wearing some kind of a battle suit brown in colour with black chest-blade. A Saiyan armour to be precise. The guy hovered away above from the crater and swiftly landed on the ground near the farm-man.

The farm-man's eyes bulged out from its socket, jaws dropped in ground. His whole body was shaking in fear. The guy named Raditz stared at the man and spoke, "So the creatures on this planet are still alive. Kakarot has failed us." His eyes were twitching slightly and an angry expression visible on his visage.

"Y-You are on m..my property" , the man spoke between heavy breathes. He loaded his gun and clutched it tightly, with aim fixating on the target ahead of him.

"Is that so?" spoke Raditz confidently with an amused expression, with smirk accompanying it. He presses the button on his scouter to check out the other person's power level. He mocks on seeing the reading, "Your power is puny. Level V. Ha. You cannot even hurt a fly "

"Don't you come any closer? Look I will use it this time" Raditz ignored him and kept walking towards him. The man had no option but to shoot. He closed his eyes and pressed the trigger.

 **BANG**

The stunt that Raditz pulled off instantly froze the man on his spot. Raditz simply extended his right hand and caught the bullet with ease. The man screamed in fear and horror "Wohaaaa…." sweat dripping from its forehead.

Raditz tosses the bullet with his fingers at great speed towards the man, which causes the man to go crashing into the truck.

"What a fragile breed of people" mutters Raditz to himself. Suddenly a bleep from his scouter and alerts him. "I am picking up a high power level from over there " He stares in the direction the scouter indicates.

'It must be him. Prepare yourself Kakarot' With that he blasts of in that direction leaving a white trail behind. The man that crashed in the truck just stared at the flying-man, "Wh-what in the world was that?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I have already worked on with my 3** **rd** **chapter. Just some little bit of addition left to be done.**

 **And if you are wondering where the protagonists of this story are, then don't worry 'coz Gh/Vi are about to make their appearance with a full blast. And they will be featuring heavily from thereafter…**

 **A warm gratitude to each of my reviewers victor006, DestinyDBZ, I87, KameCrane, FoxOnPie, PokemonGo99. Thanks for taking your time to read the story and leaving behind a piece of your thoughts as review. Hope you like it in future...**


	3. Schools-Friends-Troubles I

_**Disclaimer** : I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **Previously on Chapter 2**

 _Raditz tosses the bullet with his fingers at great speed towards the man, which causes the man to go crashing into the truck._

" _What a fragile breed of people" mutters Raditz to himself. Suddenly a bleep from his scouter and alerts him. "I am picking up a high power level from over there " He stares in the direction the scouter indicates._

' _It must be him. Prepare yourself Kakarot' With that he blasts of in that direction leaving a white trail behind. The man that crashed in the truck just stared at the flying-man, "Wh-what in the world was that?"_

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **A Tale Of Two Tails**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Schools-Friendships-Troubles I**

 **Woods**

 **439 Mountain Area**

A young boy, around four or five years old, walked through the woods quietly sobbing to himself. "I want my daddy, I wanna go home."

His attire was a typical Chinese which comprised a yellow tunic over a green shirt black shoes and pants, a red hat atop his head that had a small bright orange orb attached to it. The orb had four stars embedded on its surface. That was no ordinary orb; it was a four star dragonball - a thing that was passed on to Goku by his Grandpa Gohan. Now Goku passed on this magical wish orb to his son.

The boy had black, round eye and jet-black hair that went slightly down his shoulders. But the most striking and identifiable feature of this little boy was a brown tail that protruded out from off his back. His tail quivered slightly and curved into an 'S' shape. He clearly looked like he had lost his path in the forest and was trying to make his way out. He screamed at the top of his voice-

"DADDY…. daddy… daddy", his yell echoing through the mountains. The kid's eyes swell up, pupils shaking slightly; he runs ahead blankly, all the time crying out loud. He finally stops at a clearing of a tree that had been finely chopped off its trunks. He sat down on the ground leaning against the tree.

He looked up to see some sparkles shimmering at the space above him. He hastily got up and followed its trail to see a really beautiful blue butterfly rest tranquilly on the clearing of the tree trunk. The glistening butterfly caused the boy to smile widely. His demeanor changed to one of joy.

Young Gohan's eyes lit up in joy, all worries of having been lost forgotten as he spoke in a merry-tone, "Hey Mr. Butterfly…" he started…. But as soon as he began approaching the butterfly, it started flapping its wings and fly away."…..Wait. Come back" With that he began to run after her (the butterfly).

"I am not gonna hurt you, I just wanna look", he said in an innocent childlike voice while he chased her. The butterfly, in the meantime, perched on top of a tree branch and relaxed her blue wings. Gohan reached the tree and looked up to see the butterfly and pouted, "Oh come on! You want me to climb up there… Ok!" With a determined expression on his face, he began advancing towards the tree and tried hard to ascend the tree but to no avail. Not willing to give up so easily, he gripped the tree trunk again to climb the tree, but again failed miserably.

Gohan then began circling the tree while muttering to himself, "So, are you sure there is no elevator in this tree" only to trip against a protruding tree-roots and fall with face flat on the ground. He picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. He looked up at the butterfly perched atop a tree to see it has flown away. The sad look on his face comes back.

He began to wander aimlessly in the forest hoping to find his way out. He came to a halt as he heard hissing sound coming from the bushes right of him. "Uhh…Hello…Look Mr. Butterfly", he started timidly slowly approaching the bush, but was interrupted by a yellow wild saber-toothed tiger, out of the blue springing out from the bushes, on him.

Gohan frantically and nervously backed away from the savage-beast. The tiger started approaching towards the boy with saliva dripping from its teeth. "N-n-nice kitty" stuttered Gohan in fear. All of a sudden, he remembered some article about tigers he read in a book. That tigers don't attack people who looks dead or unconscious. He, too, did the same. He clenched his eyes shut and lay motionless on the ground. The tiger approached its target stealthily, all the while, Gohan quivering in fear. The tiger licked Gohan's face once and in one swift motion gripped the weird red-hat, atop Gohan's head, with its teeth. The tiger then went away with the hat in his mouth.

Once Gohan was convinced that the tiger had covered distance, he picked himself up from the ground. He went to scratch his head, out of habit, when he noticed that something was missing. He blinked his eyes.

Huh?

My hat!

"No my hat is gone…" With that tears streamed down his eyes with full-force. It was his favourite hat and was given to him by his dad. He loved the dragonball too. In anger, he ran after the tiger to retrieve his hat back.

Upon seeing the boy chasing him frantically with an enraged look on his face, the tiger is caught by surprise. He nervously tries to flee away from the frenzy kid. While running, the tiger looks back and his eyes bulge of its sockets on seeing the kid gaining foot with every second. The game of cat and mouse…..err kid and tiger followed for quite some time until Gohan ran into a bush without noticing and fell off the dead end of a cliff.

The boy anxiously watched as he fell off the cliff and screamed for help. Eventually he lost consciousness and the world around him started growing dark…..

Meanwhile Goku was out searching for his son in the forest where he most likely seemed to have gone. He was that clearing of the trunk, where Gohan had been. He called for his name, "Hey Gohaaaan"

After some time when the boy gained consciousness, he was surprised to see himself hanging off a tree by his tail, with only some inches off the ground. He dropped down on the still amazed as to how he managed to survive after such a great fall.

He started walking once again. After some time he reached a clear stream, with stone steps in it. He tried to cross the stream stepping on the stones but it proved hefty. He was still sad on having lost his prized-possession, his hat.

But all his gloomy thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he noticed a stunning bluebird perched atop a tree-trunk, balancing dangerously against the stream edge.

"Woah hello there, you are a pretty bird" Gohan said as he began strolling towards the bluebird.

Gohan balances himself on the tree-log and sits there with his hand on his chin and examines the features of the bird.

"Nice to meet you. " The bird makes no expression and stares blankly at the boy in front of it.

"Do you have a name? I am Gohan…" continued Gohan but was interrupted by the bird taking flight suddenly. The boy, taken by surprise, fumbled a bit and the tree log fell in the river taking Gohan along with it. The boy not able to swim, clutched onto the log for his dear life, due to the fact that he was drifting downstream swiftly.

* * *

 **Woods**

Goku was looking for his son, when he noticed something moving over the other side of the bushes. The body was hidden because of the bushes, but it was apparent that whoever was it, it wore a red hat, with the four star dragonball on his head.

Goku thought it was his son.

Once the bush cleared, it revealed a tiger wearing his son's hat. He was confused, worried as well but only a little. "Hey, you…that hat" regarded Goku to the tiger.

The tiger looked back at Goku and growled, "That's Gohan's it belongs to my son. Have you seen him. Where did you get his hat?" questioned Goku calmly.

Once the tiger realized that it was this person's son who caused him the trouble, he growled even louder. He approached Goku gritting its teeth, a scowl present on its face.

"I said where did you get it", Goku said with a hard voice glaring at the tiger.

The tiger instantly leapt on his hind feet, shaking visibly from fear and biting unto his claws. He also unknowingly dropped the hat and took steps back nervously. At once, he took to his heels and ran as fast as he could to get away from the feary man.

Goku picked up the hat and tried to reach for his senses. Goku then motioned for 'Nimbus' and began searching for him.

He flies over the woods and then reaches a river, "Gohaaan, can you hear me…" A worried expression on his otherwise-cheerful face was present. He furrowed his brows for better vision, but then noticed Gohan clinging to a wooden log that was rapidly approaching a waterfall. He shouts out loud, "Gohan".

* * *

 **Stream**

Gohan was struggling against the river current. The river gained tremendous speed while going downhill. He was scared of drowning and whimpered.

Just then he heard the voice of someone. The said person had screamed Goh-

Wait!

It was his daddy.

Gohan looked behind to see Goku fast approaching him on his flying nimbus. His face immediately brightens upon seeing that his dad has come for his aid. "It's daddy…"

"Hang on son, I will be right there"

Goku almost neared his son and was ready to clutch him, when he noticed a giant rocky cave ahead of him. Unable to do anything, he raised higher with Nimbus and crossed the cave from above it.

Whilst Gohan continued drifting down the river-current through the cave," Help daddy help" Gohan screamed frightened by the darkness inside of the cave. But he was shell-shocked when he approached the end of the cave in a bright light; that was the mouth of a waterfall. He fell off.

Goku's eyes widened seeing his son falling down. He immediately leapt down on ground level but found no trace of Gohan. He readied himself to lunge in the water to look for him when a sounds of whimper stopped him. He looked high up to see Gohan clutching a hanging wooden branch. "HELP! I'm stuck I cannot get down" screamed Gohan.

Goku looked on in surprise as to how he reached there. He was falling down, then how come he was high up there. Gohan noticed his father and threw his arms around him, crying.

"Daddy thank you daddy… Oh I was so scared."  
"But how did you get all the way up here". He blinked his eyes several times and then looked down the waterfall in amazement as he said this."That's strange", he muttered to himself.

"Daddy I lost my hat" stuttered Gohan while crying.

Goku drops his hat on his son's head and," What! Silly, no you haven't lost it. It's on your head. Now let's go home and get you cleaned up. Mommy will be very angry. But don't worry; she has a surprise for you"

Gohan flinched a bit at the thought of his mother being angry but brightened immediately when he heard of the surprise.

* * *

 **Son Household**

 **439 Mountain Area**

Chichi noticed the father-son duo approaching the home in flying nimbus. She immediately charges upon them.

"Now where were you young boy? You know I have been looking all over for you"

"Sorry mom, I got lost in the jungle and ran into trouble. But dad found me and saved me"

Hearing this Chichi's eyes moistened up, she grabbed onto Gohan wrapped him into a tight embrace, "Oh Gohan, I was so worried sick about you. Please never get away from the house without mommy or daddy's okay"

"Okay" replied Gohan cheerfully.

She then looked at his clothes that were soiled and tattered, she reprimanded him gently," Now how many times have I told you not to make your clothes dirty?" She sighed, "Go get cleaned up and come in a new dress for breakfast. You too Goku. I have a surprise for you Gohan"

After fifteen minutes, both Goku and Gohan were down for breakfast devouring almost anything and everything on the table like a pack of hungry wolves. In a span of time, the breakfast table was wiped clean. Chichi chuckled at the father-son's antics.

She then began addressing her son," Gohan, your dad and I admitted you to a school. You better get ready. You will leave for school any minute now. I have packed your lunch. Your father will take you to the school in flying nimbus.

Gohan immediately perked up at the prospect of going to school. He was elated at the fact that he could make friends with many other kids his age. He went to give his mommy a hug, "Thank you mommy. I love you"

Chichi kissed his son on the forehead, "Mommy loves you too Gohan. Now be a good boy and go to school with your dad. I will be with your dad to pick you up after school okay. Here take this "Chichi said as he handed Gohan his school-bag.

"Let's go Gohan" addressed Goku.

"Okay. Bye mom" Gohan waved his hand as he rushed out of the door.

"Bye Gohan"

She looked out of the window to see father-son flying to their destination in Orange Star City, seated atop the yellow magical cloud. She placed a hand on her chest and smiled, "My Gohan. He is going to be such a scholar one day "

* * *

 **On Nimbus**

Young Gohan pondered over something for quite some time with a thoughtful frown etched on his face. Goku noticed it and addressed his son,"What's the matter Gohan? You don't seem happy for some reason. Don't you wanna go to school?

Gohan shook his head, "No it isn't that dad. I mean what if I cannot make friends! What if others don't like me, they don't want play with me, talk to me, and be friends with me "

Goku stared at his son in surprise 'What made him think that?'

"No you silly! What are you saying? You are the best son, I know. Everyone will want to be friends with you."

Gohan looked in his father's eyes, "Are you sure dad?"

"Yes, I am. Now look we've reached the Orange Star City and see that's your school" Goku said motioning to the giant orange building.

"WOW!" Gohan exclaimed. This was his first time in any city. He had always seen pictures of big cities in his book and often dreamed to visit them. Seems like finally his dreams came true.

The flying nimbus landed on the school gate. Goku and Gohan descended from it, attracting some curious glances from the onlookers, but they paid them no attention to them.

"Gohan be a good boy. We will pick you up after school. You will be surprised, because all of my friends are gonna come to see you. No one has seen you as of yet. So everyone will be present after school. Now go", Goku said motioning towards the school gate.

"Okay bye daddy", Gohan parted from his dad but not before giving him a quick hug.

* * *

 **Lunch Break**

 **Orange Star Pre-School**

Videl Satan was sitting at a table in orange star pre -school eating her lunch. It was her first day of school and she was already starting to like it there a lot. Everyone she had met in her class seemed relatively nice and friendly especially Erasa, a girl whom she had known since her birth. She was their neighbour's daughter. She was very nice to her. They often played together in each other's houses.

Videl was looking out at the colorful playground, at all the other kids running and playing. But in far of area of the playground, she noticed a small group of boys kicking and shouting in the sandbox. This struck her as odd. Videl went over to investigate; As she got closer, she could hear their yells getting clearer and clearer.

"You freak!" one of them shouted.

"Go back to the zoo you monster!" said another.

As Videl got closer still she could hear a crying sound coming from the middle of the group, Videl dashed towards them.

"Hey! What do you guys think you are doing!" she yelled at them. The 3 five -year -old boys turned and sneered at her.

"What does it look like we are doing, dummy!" one of them scoffed, "We're just showing this freak…" he nodded his head to a black haired boy behind him huddled on his side with a mix of sand, tears and light bruises along his face. "…Who the bosses are around here!" he finished looking smug. Videl frowned.

"Let me guess… that would be you three dorks?" she said sarcastically. The boy's faces instantly darkened.

"Oho!" the middle boy smirked in response papping his fists together, "Do we have to teach you as well?" he scoffed. "Go home and play with your dollies!" he made out to shove Videl down, but to his surprise, Videl parried his arm shove and then proceeded to trip him over from behind, making him fall face first into the dusty sand.

"You dumb dummy head!" the second of the bullies screamed and ran towards Videl flailing his fists in rapid motion. Videl ducked beneath his reach then elbowing him sharply on the leg it wasn't a hard strike, but it was enough to knock the boy over next to his other downed companion.

The last of the bullies was stood there rooted to the spot in a mixture of shock and fear unsure of what to do next. Videl sent him a harsh glare.

"Well? Do you want to see first-hand what the kid of Hercule Satan can do?" the boy's eyes widened in fear. He knew exactly who _he_ was, the top Martial artist in the world (since Goku) and if she was his daughter then that would mean…

The boy screamed and ran as far away from Videl as he could get dragging his downed companions with him.

Videl nodded in self- satisfaction. Finally she turned back to the boy she had been defending who had now found the strength to pick him up, and was now staring at her in a state of awe.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Videl beamed, instantly washing away the ferocious aura which she had been emitting just a few seconds ago.

"Y- yes! Thank you very much!" the boy smiled back wiping the remaining sand and grit off his face.

"No problem! It's what I do!" Videl nodded.

"How did you learn to fight like that? I've never seen anyone else fight that good before, except my daddy!" the boy asked in wonder. Videl waved her hand away and smirked modestly.

"Oh that? Those were just some tricks I learned from my mommy! "Videl chuckled in pride.

"Woah! That's awesome!" the boy awed.

"I know! And some-day I'm going to become a greater fighter than she is! You'll see!" Videl nodded with determination. The boy just gazed at her in further awe and admiration.

"Oh, yeah… what were those dorks picking on you for anyway?" Videl asked. The boy's face lightly darkened in sadness.

"Well it's because…" he started fidgeting

"Because what? Tell me!" Videl chirped keenly interested.

"Because of…" he fidgeted even more. Truthfully he didn't really want to show her, it was the reason why everyone stayed away from him and thought him to be a freak of some sort. It was what harshly made him different from everybody else. He was really starting to like this girl and really wanted to be friends with her but he knew she wouldn't want to be friends with him after seeing it. But he knew he had to show it her, otherwise she would find out the hard way and that would be even worse. 'It had to be done.' he reasoned. No if's or but's.

"Hey! Because of what?" Videl shouted in excitement snapping him out of his brooding thoughts. "Come on tell me!" He could see that this girl really had a thing for big secrets.

So he reluctantly ceased prolong his secret. "…Because of this." The boy glumly finished. At that a brown rope like thing unfurled from the back of his shirt and then gently rose in a slight "S" shaped inclination, it was attached to the boy under the back of his pants and was covered in light brown hair.

Videl couldn't believe her eyes. She stared in wonder at the thing protruding from the boys back. The boy just looked at her with sad eyes, waiting for her run and scream names at him... Just like everybody else.

"Is that a…" Videl looked in awe, pointing at it. "A…a tail?" He nodded; Bracing himself for the harsh words, which he was, sure, would follow.

"It's so… so…" Videl breathed.

'Here it comes…' the boy clenched his eyes shut not wanting to see her look of disgust which he was sure would appear on her face.

"So cool!" Videl squealed. Her eyes sparkling in awe.

The boy's eyes blinked open in surprise. "Cool?" he almost couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You don't think it's freaky?" He asked still not believing what he was hearing.

"No way!" Videl turned back to face him. She could tell from his eyes that he was truly happy with her reaction towards it and that her reaction was far from similar to the ones he had received from other people. "Is that why those dorks were bullying you? He nodded slowly.

"I had it tucked in my shirt but when I was playing in the sandbox, I tripped and it accidentally slipped out. Those three bullies saw it before I could hide it again." He looked towards his shoes. "Their reaction was hardly any different than anyone else's." He added glumly. "If they don't beat me up, then they just run away and call me freak. They hate me for it." His eyes almost began to water but he was able to hold back his tears. Videl looked at him with empathy.

"I see…" Videl nodded. Well it's obvious isn't it!?" Videl's tone brightened up.

"Huh?"

"All those dumb kids! They just won't admit it!" Videl beamed at him. "they're just jealous of it! they're jealous of your tail!"

"Jealous?"

"Yep! Jealous!" Videl nodded. "They're just jealous that they don't have a cool tail like yours! After all that's what mommy says to me"

"Huh", the boy stared in wonder as to what the girl meant by 'mommy says to me'.

With that, the girl herself lightly pulled her short's waistband and pulled out a furry brown appendage that protruded from her back.

It was a tail.

The boy looked at with wide-eyes and then turned to Videl, "Woah! You have a tail just like me"

Videl grinned, "See I too have a tail, just like you do. And my mommy says that others are jealous of me since I have and they don't, and that I should be proud of it. So, you should be proud too."

"Y-you really…I mean your mom and you really think so" the boy's tone picked up.

Videl nodded vigorously. "Mm hm. I know so!" the boys face turned to a gleeful pride. He laughed happily and started wriggling his tail in fancy type maneuvers.

"Heh heh! It is pretty cool, isn't it?" He grinned.

She joined in her actions and started wiggling her tail too. They laughed both equally as hard as the other, the boy possibly more so as he was no longer feeling any shame for his tail he had with him.

Videl smiling reached her hand towards the boy. "My name's Videl by the way." The boy smiled back and shook her hand. As the two hands met something sparked between them, and the two of them were startled for a moment. Then slowly Gohan regained his composure and found voce.

"My name is Gohan, pleased to meet you!"

Videl smiled even more, "Pleased to meet you too, Gohan!" she nodded.

"So w-we are friends?" asked Gohan timidly.

"Yup we are" replied Videl nodding her head all the while grinning.

Gohan motioned to the sand-box ahead of them, "Hey let's build a sand castle. Okay"

"Alright. Sounds fun."

So the two new friends played in the sandbox for quite some time. They began to make their own sand castle as they planned. They were really enjoying themselves. The seeds of a great friendship had been planted.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Again thanks to my reveiwers FoxOnPie, Victer006, thedarkpokemaster, KameCrane, Kakbrat50, DestinyDBZ, ScholarSaiyan, PokemonGo99, JohnySpectre.**

 **Reference to the name Miguel in response to a review :**

" Miguel was the late wife of Mr. Satan and the mother of Videl. She is never seen in the anime or manga, and is deceased, according to the Daizenshuu.

At some point in her life, she married Mr. Satan. Sometime later after Videl's birth, Miguel passed away.

Miguel means "Archangel." Thus the two of them marrying was "an angel marrying a devil."

Because of this, it is suspected by some that she was a bad wife (which resulted in their divorce), since both her ex-husband and daughter are quite heroic and love justice, and their names are based off Satanic traits. "

This is quoted in DBZ Fandom powered by Wikia.


	4. Schools-Friends-Troubles II

_**Disclaimer** : I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

Thanks to victor0606, thedarkpokemaster, bloodredmoon22, pokemongo99, ScholarSaiyan.

* * *

 **Previously on Chapter 3**

 _"My name is Gohan, pleased to meet you!"_

 _Videl smiled even more, "Pleased to meet you too, Gohan!" she nodded._

 _"So w-we are friends?" asked Gohan timidly._

 _"Yup we are" replied Videl nodding her head all the while grinning._

 _Gohan motioned to the sand-box ahead of them, "Hey let's build a sand castle. Okay"_

 _"Alright. Sounds fun."_

 _So the two new friends played in the sandbox for quite some time. They began to make their own sand castle as they planned. They were really enjoying themselves. The seeds of a great friendship had been planted._

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **A Tale Of Two Tails**

 **Chapter 4: Schools-Friendships-Troubles II**

 **Barren Wasteland**

 **Mountain Area**

At some distant corner of the world, in a barren mountainside, the reincarnation of the Devil King, Piccolo Jr was silently meditating to himself. He was contemplating on ways to avenge his defeat against Goku and plans on terrorizing the world with his domination plans. He was snapped out of his peaceful meditation when he felt an extremely dark, evil Ki heading in his eyes widened when he sensed the power level. It was humongous and a lot more powerful than him and Goku.

"What is that, I have never felt so much power", said Piccolo while fixating his gaze at a trail on the sky where felt the immense power. Slowly and slowly it started nearing him. And then a man with knee-length hair landed on the ground in front of him.

"Excuse me for dropping in but I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot. I thought you were him", said the new-comer.

"You thought wrong. Now turn round and get out of here before I get angry" exclaimed Piccolo with an edge in his voice.

"Someone's having a bad day" scoffed Raditz.

"Believe me you have no idea "deadpanned Piccolo while narrowing his eyes, "Now get lost"

Raditz smirked evilly, "Oh you would like that wouldn't you" with that he pressed a button on the scouter. It blinked to show a powerful. Raditz was somewhat surprised at the high powerful and eyed the green-warrior ahead of him and then spoke, "Power level 722 **(1)**. Impressive! I can tell you are not from this planet. Your power level is a lot higher than the stupid creatures abiding in it. But you will be a full to attack me, because I am a lot more powerful than you are "

"Now listen to me, you came here, I have no intention to fight"

"I do" replied Raditz casually irking Piccolo even more.

Piccolo shook in anger and fear, sweat dripping off his forehead. 'Alright if that's the way he wants to play it. Fine'. With that his muscles bulged and launched a powerful yellow ki-blast in the invader's direction. Piccolo smirked at his work. But a smirk faltered the moment the smoke cleared to reveal Raditz standing there as before with hardly a few scratches and a burn mark. Other than that he looked completely unfazed by the attack.

"Hahaha ….impressive. I must give you credit for that. You actually managed to hurt me, but only a little"

Piccolo's jaws dropped to the ground, mouth agape in shock and fear. It was one of his most powerful attacks. And yet the person took the blast without any difficulty.

"But allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack. It's one of my favourite, I call it a 'Double Sunday' **(2)**. Now see if you can follow me"

With that Raditz raised both of his hands towards his side to proceed with his attack. Piccolo was dreading for this moment. He could feel his end coming close. He was entirely powerless to stop the man. He clenched his eyes shut waiting for the blast to do its job…

But then all of a sudden, the scouter which Raditz was wearing beeped again.

"I guess it's your lucky day green-man" Raditz looked at Piccolo then back at the scouter, "There it is. It must be the largest power level on this planet" he talks to himself "Its Kakarot. This time I'm sure " With that he blasts off in the direction the scouter indicated the power level coming from.

Piccolo fell to his knees, out of shock, taking deep breathes. "I do not believe it….. I used my full force and he didn't even flinch. This guy could be a problem"

* * *

 **Orange Star Pre-School**

 **Orange Star City**

"Okay, just keep it upright, Gohan." Videl instructed as Gohan carefully molded the walls of their structure. "Now hold it steady, the sticks almost in…"

"I've got it, it's ready." Gohan assured using his hands to stabilize the column of sand, while Videl, as carefully as she could, impaled the column's center with a long stick. Making sure not to push in to strong, as to make the sides crumble.

"Almost got it…"

"Just a little more, Videl…"

"There!" Videl cheered triumphantly as she felt the base of the stick hit the firm sand floor beneath their structure. The pillar of sand Gohan had kept steady for Videl now encased the stick in a perfect cylinder shape.

Videl took a step back to admire their creation. Their sand castle, stood proudly, in the center of the sandbox. It had four cylinder turrets at each of its corners. Each of the turrets had the top half of the stick used to structure them poking out the top. Gohan was busying himself on gently smoothing away any of the lumpy bits of sand around the edges. Videl couldn't help but feel a little self pride over her's and Gohan's work.

"Okay so what should we do next?" Gohan asked, after he finished dusting of the turret.

"I don't know," Videl thought. "It looks really good already, except for bits of the sticks poking out the corners. What can we do about them?"

"Why don't we turn them into flags by sticking on leaves?" Gohan suggested. "Every castle has Flags!"

"Great idea!" Videl beamed. "You can go get leaves for the flags, and I'll try and draw doors and windows on the walls."

"Yeah!" Gohan cheered. "Then our castle will be the greatest!" he eagerly, rushed off towards the trees, in search of leaves. Videl giggled at his enthusiasm as she watched him sprint away. She turned her attention back to the castle, and began to carefully etch the doors and windows onto the sandy walls.

"Hey dummy!" a voice called at her. Videl turned to see a group of boys she instantly recognized. It was the three bullies, they were picking on Gohan just some few moments ago, Keith, Krod, and their leader Kirp. She had done a number on them.

"What do you losers want? Want some more?" Videl crossed her arms, smirking , though with an annoyed look clearly displeased having to see the three of them again.

"We've just come back to take what's ours" Kirp sneered. "This is our sandbox, but you kicked us out, and now you and your little pet freak waltz in here like you own the place!"

"Don't call Gohan a freak, you ugly dork!" Videl flushed in anger, resisting the urge to floor all three of them. "Get out of here before I pound the snot outta the three of ya!" she said raising her fists in a threatening stance; Keith and Krod to flinched a bit. "This is not your sandbox!"

Kirp only smirked as if expecting the exact reaction from her. "It is now…"

Before Videl could react or move in to bop him on the nose, a huge pair of arms grabbed her from behind, restraining her in a full nelson grip.

"Meet our new friend Mub!" he said, laughing triumphantly.

Mub was a chunky, five year -old, with thick arms and wide face, very tall for his age he was almost an entire head -height taller than Videl making it easy for him to hold her slightly above the ground.

"Put me down you Bum!" Videl angrily kicked and thrashed but she could not break free from his iron like vice grip. The bullies cruelly laughed at her futile attempts.

"Well then, now that we own the place, you know what we gotta do…?" not waiting for an answer, Kirp and his two lackeys strutted towards Gohan and Videl's sandcastle. "We need to do some demolition!" he laughed as he and his friends (minus Mub) stomped and kicked at the castle until it became nothing more than a pile of sand and broken twigs.

"No!" Videl cried as she increased her struggles against Mub's grip. "You bunch of pigs!" she screamed "You cowards! You are all pathetic!" she yelled, in anger and frustration.

"Pathetic are we?" Kirp's face darkened. "Looks like you need to learn some respect!" he snapped his fingers. "Mub, teach her a lesson!" On that signal, Mub altered his grip on Videl. He brutally kicked away her legs, numbing them, and threw her to the ground. Videl landed hard, face first in the sand, but before she could get up and try to counter attack, Mub's huge foot rocketed into her gut, knocking the wind out of her with a yelp. Mub pressed his huge sole on her back pinning her to the floor. She lay on the ground unable to stand writhing in pain while the bullies triumphantly jeered and kicked sand in her face.

 **Elsewhere**

Gohan was on a return trip from the trees, his arms loaded with red and yellow leaves, he even had a cluster griped in his tail.

"Wait until Videl sees these!" Gohan smiled happily, feeling very pleased with himself.

At the playground he noticed a small group of people near by the sandbox, but he couldn't see Videl. He suddenly felt a sense of worry and dread. He quickened his pace towards the sandbox, hoping to see a sign of reassurance that Videl was alright and was just calmly drawing on the sides of their castle. But as he got closer, he still couldn't see her, there was a beefy boy obscuring his full view of the sandbox. The people by the sandbox seemed to be laughing. He was a few feet away when he heard a girl's yelp come from the sand box.

"Videl!" he cried in worry, and rushed towards the sandbox, dropping the leaves behind. He reached the sandbox edge, his heart froze at the sight that lay before him, there was Videl lying on the floor bruises and sand all over her face, the beefy boy which had obscured his view of the box earlier, had his foot pressed against her back and opposite him were the 3 bullies that had tormented him earlier on for his tail. The three of them, standing smugly on the wreckage of what was their once beautiful sand castle. Gohan was speechless.

"Well if it isn't the ugly freak boy!" Kirp sniggered. "What's with all those leaves? You building yourself a nest?" he mocked. Keith and Kerj guffawed behind him.

"Vi -Videl…" Gohan whispered, his voice shaking. A few tears welled up in his eyes. His eyes were locked on her injured form.

"Ye -up!" The Kirp proudly nodded. "We had to dispose of your freak girlfriend, that's why we got Mub with us." He proclaimed happily.

"Yo -you hurt her…" Gohan's arms were shaking as a strange feeling inside him started to grow.

"Aww! Are you gonna cry? Did we hurt baby freaks body guard?" He mocked. "Maybe you should take her away to your nest for pathetic losers and…"

"YOU HURT HER!" Gohan roared cutting Kirp off, mid sentence. Without hesitation, before any of the bullies could react, Gohan angrily charged blindly at Mub. He drove his fist into him at full force. Mub, completely caught off- guard, was sent flying into a pile of mud 10 feet away. Keith, Kerj and Kirp were all dumb struck. Gohan glared at the remaining bully's, seething with anger. The three of them shrunk at his glare.

"D -don't hurt us!" Kirp screamed in terror.

"W- we didn't mean any of that stuff we said!" he whimpered. "W -were sorry! Really, really sorry!" He stammered. "Right boys?" he turned around only to see Keith and Kerj had already fled from the scene in terror. "Okay. O -okay" Kirp stuttered, "I'm s-sorry! Y- you won't hurt me right? I- I -I never really thought you were f -freaky, I always th -thought you were c -cool and…"

"LEAVE!" Gohan roared. Kirp yelped in fear and ran away as far as his legs could carry him.

"G- Gohan…?" Videl had picked herself up from the ground and was now staring at Gohan in awe. Gohan nervously turned to Videl, his anger having dissipated; he now looked at Videl with nervous eyes, a little apprehensive for her reaction to his sudden burst of anger and power.

"That was amazing!" Videl cheered. "You really socked it to them good Gohan! You knocked that wide load outta the park!" She nodded to the unconscious Mub imbedded in the far- off puddle of mud.

"You thought it was amazing…?" Gohan was mildly surprised at Videl's reaction.

"Well, yeah! That was a super punch, you pulled off back there!" Videl complimented as she brushed sand out from her hair.

"It was…?" Gohan felt his face heat up from the praise he was suddenly receiving.

"Defiantly!" You could be a great fighter, with strength like that!"

"Oh…" Gohan's face fell. "My Mommy, doesn't like fighting…"

"She doesn't?" Videl asked, confused. "You said your father was Son Goku. But, I heard your daddy, was one of the world's toughest fighters?"

"Yeah, he is." Gohan confirmed.

"But then why doesn't your mum like fighting?" Videl asked clearly confused.

"Because once my dad fought against this big green guy a long time ago in a world tournament and he nearly died. Mommy says that fighting is dangerous and can get me badly hurt, like my daddy did." Gohan explained, "So she says it's safe for me to stay away from fighting and then no- one will get hurt."

"That's silly." Videl snorted "If you don't fight, then whose gonna stop people from getting hurt by bad guys?"

"Huh?" Gohan looked at Videl confused.

"You fought against those bully's so they wouldn't hurt me anymore, and you saved me." She smiled

"I did?"

"You did." Videl nodded. "And…" Videl paused. She quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, by the way Gohan." She smiled appreciatively.

"Heh, heh, no problem Videl. After all you did the same for me, too" Gohan grinned, as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Too bad about the castle though…" Videl glumly turned to the ruined pile of sand and twigs that was once their castle. "It was such a nice castle too, it really was." Videl sighed sadly. "We worked so hard on it and now it's ruined." She hung her head in defeat. Seeing Videl sad, Gohan couldn't help feeling a sense of empathy, he wanted nothing more but to try and make her smile again…

"Well I guess we will just have to re build, it then, wont we?" Gohan grinned.

"What?" Videl looked confusedly at Gohan. "I said we will just have to rebuild it, but this let's time make an even better one than the one before!" Gohan grinned determinedly.

"But how?" Videl asked confused, "We can't use the sticks to make the castle corners, they're all broken into little pieces" Gohan took a moment to think.

"Well, I kinda brought more leaves then we actually needed for the flags..." Gohan pointed to the pile of leaves he dropped from where he had been standing moments ago. "So I was thinking, this time, instead of a sand castle, we can make a leafy sand fortress?"

"A leafy sand fortress?"

"Yeah! We make a big square block of sand, and then we stick all the leaves in the sides, and it looks like an armored fort!" Gohan excitedly explained.

Videl's dumbfound look gradually turned to a smile, and then into a grin, and then into a look of determined and excitement.

"Yeah!" Videl cheered, maybe we can use the broken twigs as spikes for the roof to make it look extra tough and cool!"

"That would be awesome!" Gohan happily agreed.

"Alright, come on then," Videl's determination having fully returned. "Let's gather up those leaves and get to work.

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNG**

Just then, the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch break.

"Awww" whined the boy, as they could not get to play any longer.

"Don't worry Gohan. We can complete our sand-castle tomorrow. No one will be there to disturb us"

Hearing this, Gohan smiled," Looks like class is starting now" Gohan noted as he saw the kids of the playground start to head towards the school, "We should go in too".

The girl nodded and raised a hand towards Gohan motioning him to hold it; the boy complied grinning while blushing slightly.

Gohan smiled as he walked with Videl, hand-in-hand. Maybe Videl was right about fighting or maybe she wasn't, Gohan wasn't sure. But one thing he was sure on was that he would do whatever he could to make Videl happy, whenever she needed him. And that to Gohan… was something worth fighting for.

* * *

School being over, it was time to go home. Two particular students walked towards the school exit holding hands, laughing and chatting to themselves.

"My daddy said he will bring his friends that I've never met before. I cannot wait to see them. I will introduce you to my daddy, he is so nice. You will like him instantly", chirped the boy.

"Yeah, I am interested to meet him too. And I would introduce you to my momma and poppa too. They said they will come to pick me up….." she then looked around to spot an afro-bearing muscular man and a woman in her mid-twenties, "Look Gohan there they are, my poppa and momma" She pointed her fingers.

Outside the school, the whole Z-Gang had culminated to meet Gohan for the first time. Each and everyone starting from Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, Tien, Launch, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Oolong, Ox-King had gathered to greet the young boy. His mom and dad were there as well.

They were all talking to themselves when Chichi noticed something, "Goku look" she pointed towards it. Instantly everyone followed its line of trail to see a boy walking out of the school gate, holding hands with a girl. Everyone noticed the four star dragon-ball on the head of the boy and they instantly deducted that it was Gohan.

Bulma looked at the scene and commented, "It's so cute!" Chichi had stars in her eyes.

Yamcha snickered, "Way to go boy. Just the first day and already girls started hanging around his arm. Wohoo! He is even greater player than you Goku" Yamcha looked at Goku to see him staring at him blankly, while Krillin and Tien looked at him apprehensively. He looked to his left to see twin death glares directed at him by Bulma and Chichi. He cowered in fear under their intimidating gaze.

Meanwhile, the parents of Videl- Miguel and Mark Hercule Satan saw their daughter coming towards them holding the hands of a boy. Hercule fumed in anger. Miguel paid no heed to him as she saw the cheerful expression on her daughter's face, and chuckled to herself.

Just then Videl approached her parents gleefully," Hi momma, poppa"

Her mother spoke smiling, "How was your day sweetie?"

"Oh it was nice. We studied, played, had lunch tog- ….." she was interrupted by Hercule narrowing his eyes towards the boy beside her.

"And who might this punk be sweetpea?" Hercule asked angrily.

"Mark…" reprimanded Miguel. Gohan watched the interaction between Videl's family in amusement.

"Poppa he is my friend and he is not a punk. His name is..." Videl was slightly hurt by his daddy calling his friend a 'punk'. Videl started but a woman in her mid-twenties beat her to it.

"GOHAN" the women said and rushed to his side to give him a hug. The Z-gang on her trail, approaching the party slowly.

"Hi Mommy. Here meet Videl. She is my new friend." Said Gohan motioning his mother to Videl.

"Hello Mrs. Son. I am Videl Satan. Nice to meet you" greeted Videl with a bow. Chichi looked at the girl and inwardly smiled 'So good-mannered girl. She will definitely make a good wife for my son one day'

"Hi Videl, I am Gohan's mother, Chichi. No need to call me Mrs. Son"

"Okay Chichi" chirped Videl. She then nudged her friend, "Gohan, here, meet my poppa and momma"

Gohan too bowed, just like Videl and greeted courtesiliy, "My name is Son Gohan. It's pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Satan"

"The pleasure is all mine" said Miguel as she bend down and ruffled Gohan's hair, "You are such a fine young boy. My Videl has clearly good tastes for friends" she replied smiling while both Gohan and Videl blushed at the compliments. Hercule only scoffed. The behavior did not go unnoticed however.

"Daddy be nice to Gohan, in fact he saved me today during the lunch break "This statement caused everyone to stir in curiosity and they all looked at the young kids.

"Is that true Gohan?" asked Chichi.

Gohan nodded, "It's true but it is Videl who helped me first….." and then went on to say the story to everyone. Once the story ended, everyone gawked at the kids in amusement and wondered as to so much happened in one day.

It was Bulma who spoke first, "Wow! It's so nice of you two to help each other in danger"

"He is just like you Goku. Always helping others in need" added Krillin.

"Yeah I agree with you Krillin. I am really proud of you son and you too Videl", Goku said in all sincerity. The young couple gave a genuine smile.

"That's my girl. Bwahahahaha", boasted Hercule. Everyone sweatdropped.

" It was really brave of you to help, Videl. Gohan wasn't anyone to you when you first helped him. That proves you have a very good heart" exclaimed Tien. His comment earned a nod from everyone.

Only Miguel was silent during the entire conversation. Something in the story did not feel right to her , she then looked at the young boy's waist and gasped, " Gohan, y-you have a t-tail just like Videl .But h-How?"

At this, everyone looked back and forth between Gohan and Videl and was shocked to see that indeed there was a brown tail protruding from each other's backs.

"How come the two of you have tail?" asked Launch stunned.

"I remember Goku having his tail when he was a kid. That explains Gohan's. But what about Videl's" deducted Bulma. Everyone looked questioningly at Miguel who was at deep thought,'How can this be? Earthlings don't posses tail. The only reason Videl has a tail 'coz she is a demi-saiyan. But I obviously cannot say it to them' She then looked at Goku, 'Of course he is Son Goku, winner of the 23rd WMAT. I remember watching the 21st WMAT and there was a boy named Goku who had a tail too. It must be him. But it…c-can't be….he can't be a Saiyan…can he? But his hair is abnormally spiky-a trait of Saiyans. Can I risk asking him? Does he know?'

"Are you the Son Goku, the winner of the 23rd WMAT?" Miguel found her voice.

Goku and the rest of his companions nodded.

She had a frown on her face. Videl noticed her mother's discomfort, "Are you alright momma?" Miguel looked at her daughter but then her head jerked suddenly towards the sky where a figure was floating.

Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Master Roshi noticed it too. "What a dark power! It's unreal" said Goku.

The figure descended towards the ground. It had abnormally spiky black hairs that went below his knees that resembled to that of a Neanderthal. He was wearing some kind of strange armour. Miguel immediately recognized it as the Saiyan battle armour and stared at the figure that descended from the sky wide-eyed. The figure emanated a dark aura around him. Every fighter took their defensive stances.

"So we meet again at last Kakarot. Allow me to introduce myself I am Raditz, your big brother", said the figure coolly while looking at the direction of Goku.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **A sincere gratitude to thedarkpokemaster for your inspiring review. And compliments to ScholarSaiyan. Your adaptation of Tournament Of Power was damn hilarious. Hahaha ***

 **(1)** I know that the original power level of Piccolo in the Canon at this point was 322. But I modified it to 722 for better fighting purpose. There are intense battles in the next chapter.

 **(2)'Double Sunday' –** A signature move of Raditz that shoots a pink energy wave from both hands.

* * *

 **By the way if any of you are watching DRAGONBALL SUPER then I would like to ask one question:**

 **WHO DO YOU THINK WILL BE THE LAST THREE STANDING IN THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER ?**

 **Goku ( Universe 7 )**

 **Vegeta ( Universe 7 )**

 **Gohan ( Universe 7 )**

 **Jiren ( Universe 11 )**

 **Toppo ( Universe 11 )**

 **Hit( Universe 6 )**

 **Cabba( Universe 6 )**

 **Kale – Legendary SSJ ( Universe 6 )**

 **Brianne de Chateau ( Universe 2 )**

 **Anonymous**


End file.
